


No matter how they toss the dice

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw them on Tumblr? Find them here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> imnotacoptodayhoney asked:JJ/Rossi "you better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you"

She is sick of it. Entirely and completely sick of it. She’s sick of the way they’re dancing around each other, the way they can’t seem to get on the same page. She feels like every time she’s ready to take a step forward, he shoves her back a couple more. 

So yeah, when she and Will LaMontagne manage to connect again at a law enforcement conference she figures why not? He’s a good guy, a solid guy, and she had enjoyed her time with him in New Orleans. 

Except when Rossi finds out the damn idiot becomes so passive aggressive she wants to kill him. More because she hadn’t figured it for his style than anything else. And it’s one of those times where she finally gets fed up. 

She wants to grab him by the ear (really she does, because her mama used to do that and she knows very well how much it hurts) but she restrains herself because she’s a damn professional and drags him into a conference room instead. 

"What the hell was that?" 

He won’t look at her. Hell, he doesn’t even stay beside her. He walks to the other side of the massive table and leans on a damn chair like he’s the one hurting. But he’s getting under her skin, driving her absolutely nuts. “Nothing.”

"That was not nothing," she hisses. "That was the same damn thing you’ve been doing for the last couple of months whenever someone brings up Will and to be totally honest, it’s the most immature thing I’ve ever seen. So fess up, Rossi, because this is just getting stupid."

There’s a smile that darts over his mouth and it does not help her level of anger. She’s not sure she’s ever been this angry with him, not even when he undermined her entire job in the first couple of weeks he was back with the BAU. 

"Do you love him?"

That sends her stumbling. “What?”

"Your detective," he spits out. "Do you love him? Are you happy?"

"I- He’s a good man."

"That’s not what I asked."

"Why does it matter?"

She sees his hands clench on the chair, and she knows what’s coming next. “Are you happy?”

She actually growls, and the way she sees his shoulders tense, she knows it was loud. “You’ve made it clear that outside of our professional relationship my happiness doesn’t matter to you.”

"Bullshit."

"I’m sorry?"

"That’s bullshit, Jen."

"Is it?" she asks. "Is it really? How many times have I tried, how many times have I pushed forward only to have you step back? How many times have I offered drinks or dinner or coffee and you’ve turned me down? Excuse me if that doesn’t exactly tell me that our personal relationship means something to you."

"It means everything."

She snorts.

"Don’t," he hisses. "Don’t make this up to be something it isn’t, okay? You’re- Jesus, Jen you’re too good, okay? I’ve been married three times, four if you include this job. I have more issues than your pretty little head could handle with your perfect little life so pardon me if I don’t want to go dragging you down with me."

"Dragging me down?" she asks, folding her arms over her chest. "Is that what you think? That I’m so perfect, that I have nothing in my life, that I couldn’t handle it? That I couldn’t handle you?" She leans forward over the table, daring him. "I think you’re scared. I think you’re terrified. I think you think I could totally handle you and you don’t know what to do with that."

This time, he’s the one that growls and he’s around the table before she realizes it’s happening. He gets his hand on the back of her neck and yanks her in, claiming her mouth and taking advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue between her lips. Her eyes flutter before her brain kicks in and she gives as good as she gets. 

They’re both panting when they pull away. 

"You’re too good for me."

"Not your decision," she answers. Then she swallows. "I know what I want. Will’s great, he’s a good man, but he’s not what I want. So be a man, Rossi. Say the words."

He searches her face for a moment, checking and double checking. Then he pulls her in, gets his mouth on hers, this time gentle and coaxing. “Break up with your detective.”

She hums, lets him kiss her again. “And?”

"And be with me."

Her grin is wide and bright. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh-look-fandoms asked:So I saw your hotch/Emily one and now I'm pretty much crying so I thought I'd request ~ Morgan/Garcia, last words to each other 

It happens so fast and yet slower than she could ever have imagined. They’re out walking, for Pete’s sake. Normal lives, no badges, no computers, no bad guys. And they’re not even away. 

Actually, she’s not even sure what happens. One second, they’re laughing and joking, her arm in his as they walk down the street. It’s date night. She loves date night. They walk by a store and into the crossfire.

The next thing she knows, Derek’s hit the ground. She screams, and starts crying as she registers the blood. She’s seen enough injuries, enough gun shots (and of course felt her own) to know that it’s beyond dangerous.

He’s dying. 

"Derek," she sobs, "Derek, no. You can’t go, Derek."

He struggles to breath, wheezes as his hand grips hers. “Baby Girl-“

"No." Because she can see the goodbye in his face, the apology in his eyes. "Derek."

He shakes his head and she knows they have seconds. After all those years of dancing around each other, they’re down to just seconds. It’s not enough time. They haven’t had enough time together, to love each other, to be loved by their big hearts. 

"I love you," he manages to croak out. "Always my Baby Girl."

Those are his last words to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:how did their first kiss go? Morgan/Garcia

She is drunk. 

It’s the only thing that makes sense, really, because she does not have the courage normally. He’s, well, him and of course he is way too hot for her, but here they are, dancing up close in a club (okay, she’s totally grinding against him, not that he’s turning her away, those long fingers clutching her ample hips. She can feel every inch of him against her back, the way his breath fans into her hair and her body is overheating from it all. 

God, she wants him. 

She always wants him. She loves him dearly, is maybe even in love with him, and she definitely always wants him, those long fingers and broad shoulders, strong arms…

She makes a sound, she must, because he spins her around to face him. His eyes are dark, she can see that, and reaches up to stroke her fingers against his cheeks, down his neck, even slips her fingertips beneath the neck of his t-shirt. He leans down, tucks his head against hers and now that breath of his fans across her ear. 

To be honest, she’s not totally sure what makes her do it, isn’t even sure the events that lead up to it, just knows that a moment later she’s got an arm around his neck, the other stroking his bald head as his tongue moves against his. 

(She wakes beside him in the morning, fully clothed, and it’s surprisingly not as awkward as she suspects it could be.)


End file.
